<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinding Lights by cartoonvillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951329">Blinding Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonvillian/pseuds/cartoonvillian'>cartoonvillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonvillian/pseuds/cartoonvillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your senior year of high school. Time to make it the best year of your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Reader &amp; Everyone, Sugawara Koushi &amp; Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinding Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for checking this out! My senior year, like a lot of others, has been completely ruined due to the stupid corona virus so I wrote this so that I can have the senior year I always wished to have.<br/>I hope you enjoy and feel free to request stuff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Y/n stands there in the bleachers. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The lights blinding them </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The screams and cheers of their classmates is the only thing they can hear. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s their freshman year of high school. They’re so happy to be spending their next 4 years of high school doing this every Friday.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“y/n”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“y/n!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!!!!”</p><p>“huh. What?!”</p><p>“You were staring into space!” their co-drum major, Tadashi Yamaguchi, yells at them “We won! Start the fight song!!!”</p><p>“oh. Right. Thank you, Yams.” they point at Ryunosuke Tanaka, the percussion section leader, and start conducting the fight song.</p><p>They look around.</p><p>It’s their Senior year, they’re going to miss this group of people so much.</p><p>
  <em>c’mon y/n, don’t cry now. This is only the first game of the season. You still get all year to spend with these doofuses.</em>
</p><p>Even though y/n tried telling themselves this, it didn’t stop the tears from falling.</p><p>They see a camera flash, making them flinch, but it’s just one of their best friends, Koushi Sugawara, taking a picture for the yearbook. Y/n shoots a smile his way and goes back to conducting the fight song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I'm sorry it's so short, this is just the introduction chapter to get a feel for how this story is going to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>